Like Mother Like Daughter
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: A clumsy half vampire and a skyscraper equals a dilemma - but hey, that's just a typical day for Renesmee! Short story. R&R! :D


**I do not own Twilight.**

"Mom?" I called into the phone, yelling above the roar of the wind. I had played out a few different scenarios of this conversation in my head while hanging around out here, but they were all now forgotten with the waves of nervousness washing through me. I don't usually like asking for help, especially over ridiculous things, but I couldn't fix this by myself, believe me - I tried..._many_ times.

If I was a little taller, we wouldn't be having this problem. Heck, if I didn't inherit most of my mom's qualities, this wouldn't have happened. But no, here I am, not tall enough, full of these troublesome qualities, in quite the predicament.

What predicament, you ask? Oh, you know, the common hanging-from-the-second-highest-story-of-a-Seattle-skyscraper-with-one-hand-while-the-window-you-crashed-through-is-_just_-out-of-reach. Okay, so maybe things like that are only common if you're me..

I had gone to Seattle for the day, I had just ordered a book a few days before and it was in, so I was going to pick it up. While there I realized I never get around much by myself, and therefor don't get to go to a lot of places that I want to see, when I left the store again my eye landed on a skyscraper across the street, so I did what any six year old would do and ran over to check it out. Nobody thought it was weird for a six year old to be there alone, because to everyone else they see my six_teen_ year old body -again, I'm not your common child- so I made my way to the top.

The elevator ride took forever, picking up and dropping off people at random floors. I had spent a few hours there, looking at everything from the top floor, asking people about other skyscrapers, but finally I decided that I should get back home. I paused at the elevator and decided the stairs would be faster so I casually walked to them and when their doors closed behind me, I broke out in a sprint. I wasn't paying attention when my mom's qualities kicked in and I tripped on nothing -nothing!- rolling down the stairs and out the window at the bottom of them. I managed to reach out and grab some pipe that doesn't seem to have any purpose other than saving my life.

So now here I am, three and a half hours later, hanging with one hand from the mysterious pipe and holding the phone to my ear with the other. You'd think someone would have taken the stairs by now - humans are lazy! "Where are you Renesmee, you left twelve hours ago!" My mom screeched into the phone. If it wasn't for the wind, that probably would have been quite loud.

"I had planned on being back three and a half hours ago!" I shouted back, mostly to talk over the wind, but also to defend myself. "Now," I continued in a calmer voice. "Do you think big falls would hurt me?" I asked as casually as I could.

There was a pause for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, how big of a fall, and why?"

"Oh, I don't know..a fall from the second top floor of a skyscraper - I'm just curious."

I heard the jingling of keys and multiple doors opening and closing. "Stay away from that skyscraper, I'm coming to get you!"

I coughed into the phone. "Too late." Another cough.

"WHAT?!"

I sighed and looked around me, trying to reach one more time to the window but failing. The people on the sidewalk below me who hadn't noticed a person handing on the side of a building, looked like ants from up here. "I tripped and fell out a window, now I'm hanging on the side of it."

Anyone else would have reprimanded me, but my mom knew first hand that being clumsy got you involuntarily into trouble. She probably also came to my previous conclusions that if she wasn't so clumsy as a human, I wouldn't have been. "How long have you been there?"

I glanced at my watch again. "Three hours and forty eight minutes."

"It took you three hours to call for help?!" She asked, disbelievingly.

"I was _trying_ to save you the hassle of coming all the way down here."

I heard car doors again. "Where are - oh! Hang on, I see you!" She said and hung up. I looked down and saw her and Emmett down below walking quickly to the building. Everyone else was hunting today and those two offered to drive me here earlier, thinking back - I should have taken that offer. Half a minute later I could hear them on the stairs. "Renesmee!"

"Hey mom." I said, while reaching up to grab her hand. She hoisted me up and I looked over to Emmett who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Don't laugh - It could have happened to anyone!"

He shook his head and burst out laughing. "Only you!" He managed between chuckles. I spent the car ride home glaring at the back of Emmett's head as he occasionally laughed to himself. I was _never_ going to another skyscraper again.


End file.
